Vacation in the Alps
by Anya Urameshi
Summary: America drags England off on a vacation in Switzerland. USUK with vague hints of SwissCan


"Whattya mean there aren't any rooms left?"

Arthur Kirkland let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, counting backwards from ten in his head in an effort to keep himself from beating the hell out of everyone in the room. He hadn't wanted to go on this stupid trip with Alfred in the first place, but the other nation had assured him that he had everything under control and somehow the blonde had found himself in the car with the idiot on their way to _Switzerland _of all places.

"Just as I said, sir," the lady at the desk stated in an apologetic tone that temporarily broke Arthur of his daydream's involving a very dead world power. "There aren't any rooms left. We're booked solid. I'm sorry, but you will have to try somewhere else."

"Right," Alfred grumbled. "Thanks anyways."

He turned to face Arthur, and had the good sense to flinch slightly at the aura surrounding the other man.

"Don't worry, Iggy!" he stated with forced (or maybe not) cheer. "I've got things completely under control! A hero doesn't let minor things like no available rooms get him down!"

"I'm not sleeping in the car, America," Arthur replied with a glare that could've frozen hell twice over. "And I would rather just spend the night with Switzerland himself than have to camp outside in this-"

"That's it!" Alfred exclaimed, beaming happily and pulling Arthur into a joyful hug. "England! You're a genius!"

"I am?" Arthur asked, blinking rapidly as his face flushed at the proximity to the other nation's chest. "I mean, of course I am! ……now what did I do?"

"We're gonna stay with Switzerland!"

"Wait no! Alfred! That was- hey! Put me down!"

"Don't worry, Iggy! I'm sure Switzerland'll be happy to let us stay!"

--------------

"No way in hell," Vash Zwingli stated with a menacing glare before attempting to slam the door in their faces. Luckily (or maybe not), Alfred was able to jam his foot in the door and shove it back open.

"Come on, Vash!" the American said, giving the shorter blonde a bright grin. "We're buddies, right?"

"No. I hate you."

"B-but, you came to my birthday party!"

"To see your brother."

"….who?"

"….get the fuck out of my house."

"It was a joke! Geez, Swiss, get a sense of humor."

"My sense of humor is just fine, thank you very-!"

"Oh!" a feminine voice cut in as Vash's sister, Lys came down the hallway toward them. "Do we have visitors?"

"Ah!" Alfred's eyes brightened as he spotted an opportunity. "Good afternoon, Liechtenstein! We were just asking your brother here if it was all right for us to spend a few days with you guys."

"A few days?!" Vash yelped.

"Well, I don't see why not," Lys replied with a kind smile as she came to stand beside her brother, peering up at him with a questioning look. "If its all right with brother, that is?"

"Its…." Vash grimaced and hung his head in defeat. "It's fine." He glared at the two of them and Arthur inconspicuously (and unconsciously) slid behind Alfred. "But you two are sleeping in separate rooms, got it?"

"Sound fine to me," Alfred replied, grinning widely and reaching out to pat Vash on the shoulder before allowing Lys to show him to their room.

Arthur and Vash heaved almost identical sighs of long suffering before exchanging a quick look and moving to follow the two younger nations.

As soon as they reached the room that Arthur would be calling his own for the next few days, the Brit wasted no time in dropping his bag on the floor and falling onto his bed, still fully clothed, as exhaustion overwhelmed him.

"Just a short nap," he muttered, eyes drifting closed as he curled up with one of the pillows. He was out within seconds.

-----------------

_Arthur woke with a small start as he felt something brush against his face. "Wh-who's there?" he demanded quietly, not wanting to wake up anyone else in the house._

"_Shh…it's just me," a familiar voice replied and the Brit realized that it was a hand he felt against his face a moment before he felt something press against his forehead. "Go back to sleep, Arthur."_

"_Allright….Alfred…" Arthur's eyes drifted closed as he felt a weight settle down beside him….._

_-----------------_

"England! Time to wake up!"

Arthur let out a groan and buried his face in the pillow. "Go away, America."

"But, Iggy," the American whined as Arthur felt the other nation sit down on his bed. "It's already nine o' clock!"

"Ugh, you wanna go out this late at night?"

"…..in the morning...."

That got his attention as he sat up, eyes wide, almost knocking Alfred off the bed as he turned to give the nation a shocked look. "WHAT?! Why did you let me sleep that long?!"

"Well, you seemed really tired last night when I came in to check on you that I-"

"…..when you did what?" Arthur asked, giving him an incredulous look, but the blonde had already moved on.

"Anyways! We've got a big day ahead of us, so up and at 'em, England!" And then he was off, leaving Arthur to stare at the door with a stunned expression before groaning and flopping back against his pillows.

A moment later, yelling could be heard followed by the unmistakable sound of gunfire and Arthur realized that he better get downstairs to run damage control before somebody ended up shot or thrown through a wall again.

"Why is Matthew dating that violent maniac again?"

_Probably the same reason why you are in love with the obnoxious idiot. Love really is deaf, dumb, and blind._

-------------

An hour later, they were on a bus.

Alfred and Vash had had a long discussion concerning transportation earlier that morning when the louder nation had demanded that the other take them on a tour of his country. Alfred had eventually won by offering to pay for everything (an offer that Vash had never been able to refuse) and then lost the one about Vash leaving his guns at home.

"They're legal in my country," the short nation had pointed out. "In fact, it's actually _required_ that I carry one on me at all times."

"Does that mean I can have one too?"

"No."

Arthur and Lys had stayed out of the arguments, opting to just follow along behind the bickering duo exchanging polite conversation about the weather.

The bus ride wasn't altogether unpleasant. Alfred had fun pointing at random things out the window as they passed and Lys worked on a dress she'd brought along with her while Vash seemed to be messing around with his phone.

All in all, it was pretty peaceful.

At least until they arrived in Berne.

-----------------

"Why's it called a bear pit if there aren't any bears in it?"

"Because it used to have them."

"Well that's stupid."

"Listen, if all you're going to do is make asinine comments about my culture-"

"Would you two please shut the bloody hell up?!" Arthur yelled, turning to glare at the two bickering nations. To his credit, Vash actually looked slightly chagrined but Alfred just smiled widely and asked when they were going to get lunch.

"There's a restaurant down that way," Vash replied, pointing off in the direction of a large clock tower that he had told them earlier was called "the Zytglogge". "It has good food I guess."

"Wouldn't you know?" Alfred asked, tilting his head slightly, manic grin never leaving his face.

"Have you gone to every restaurant in your country?" Vash asked with a glare.

"No, but then, my country is a lot bigger than yours," the taller blonde replied cheekily.

"S-so..!" Arthur exclaimed as he could literally feel the murderous rage coursing off Vash in overwhelming waves. "Let's get on with it then, shall we?"

"Yeah, whatever," Alfred replied. "It better not be a waste of money though."

"Brother! Put your gun away!"

"Just one bullet! I'll only take one! I can even make it look like an accident!"

--------------

The food ended up being pretty good, as even Alfred admitted when they were done (much to Arthur and Lys's relief as Vash fingered the gun in his pocket with a calculating look) and the foursome moved on to another attraction involving an old apartment where Albert Einstein had apparently lived for a few years ("Before moving to America," Alfred stated happily).

By the end of the day, Arthur was more than ready to once again collapse on his bed and sleep after a tiring yet absolutely thrilling day.

Unfortunately, Alfred was having none of that.

"This is no time to be sleeping, Iggy!"

"Oh God, why do you hate me so?"

"Hahaha, I don't know about God, Iggy, but I don't hate you!" Alfred stated cheerfully, dragging him up off the bed. "Now come on! Swiss told me about this awesome bar down the bluff!"

"Pub," Arthur corrected tiredly. "They're referred to as pubs over here, you idiot."

"Whatever! Come on, England! Let's go!"

And they were off.

--------------

Arthur was drunk.

Of course, he'd never admit that he was drunk. Not even if the only person to notice was also completely smashed as well.

"Do ya think Swiss'll be pissed at us iffin we come back like dis?" Alfred laughed, stumbling sideways and almost taking Arthur, who was clinging to his side, down with him.

"I don't bloody well care!" the Brit exclaimed. "That bastard is the one who told you about the pub! He should've….should've known what would happen!"

"Righto~" This time, the taller nation did fall, hitting the snow and laughing uproariously as he turned over to stare up at the sky. His expression sobered slightly as he gazed upward. "Wow…..the sky's so pretty in Europe…."

"It's the same bloody sky as yours, idiot."

"But y'can actually _see _it 'ere," Alfred protested. "Like _really _see it. Look, Iggy!" He sat up, tugging at the other man's coat.

"It's too damn cold to lay about in the snow, America," Arthur stated, trying and failing to yank his arm out of the blonde's grasp. "Come on, we'd better get back before hypothermia sets in."

"Aww, but England! I was havin' fun!"

"And you'll have just as much fun tomorrow," the Brit informed him. "Once the hangover wears off that is."

"Haha, I don' git hangovers~!"

"Go rot, you bastard."

"Aww, Iggy….y'don' mean that?"

"Yes, I really do."

Alfred laughed, stumbling back to his feet and proceeding to knock Arthur over as he ran into him before pulling the older nation into a hug. "Well, I still really love ya anyways, Iggy~"

Arthur blinked rapidly, forgetting his attempts to shove the other man off. "W-what…?"

But Alfred had already passed out.

-----------------

Arthur wasn't entirely sure how he got the two of them home. He remembers that it involved a lot of struggling and running into things. At one point, he thought Vash might've been there, but quickly dismissed the idea because he had never known the Swiss to be that nice.

He collapsed into his bed, falling asleep before his head even hit the pillow, and was too tired to even register the fact that not-Vash had opted to just drop Alfred's beside him rather then drag the taller man down the hallway to his own temporary room.

He did notice the next morning though, when he woke up to find the big lug curled around him in a way that should've been uncomfortable but really wasn't, though he couldn't bring himself to care as he rolled over to find two glasses of water and a bottle of pain killers sitting on the cabinet beside him.

Smiling slightly at Lys(or maybe it was Vash?)'s thoughtfulness, the Brit downed two pills and one of the glasses before laying back down, unconsciously curling back up to Alfred, and falling back into a nice and oddly relaxing sleep.

Maybe this trip hadn't been so bad after all....


End file.
